bagitfandomcom-20200214-history
ARGGH!
The Academy of Really Good Ghost Hunters (ARGGH!) is an organization in The Loud House, that focuses on paranormal activities. It also has its own TV show, which is Lincoln and Clyde's favorite. Appearances It was introduced in the episode "Left in the Dark", where the show presents one of the best episodes of all time, in which the Spectre Hunter is sent to the scariest place of any home: the basement. Lincoln tries to watch the episode, but first, he must beat each of his sisters to get the couch first, but when he sets the old television up for Lucy, the power goes out. After the power turns back, Lincoln beats again his sisters and gets the couch, but the episode ends immediately as he turns on the TV, much to his despair. ARGGH! also appears in the episode "Cover Girls", where Lincoln and Clyde were watching an episode where Spectre Hunter was about to take down a ghost in a bathroom in the next episode. At the end of the episode, Lincoln was going to watch the next episode at Clyde's, but since he's dressed up as Lily (as punishment for him and his sisters dressing up as each other in order to cover for each other), he ends up getting humiliated since Clyde invited the whole class to watch an episode of ARGGH!. In "No Such Luck", Lincoln is watching TV, and an announcer says: "Next on ARGGH!". In "Kick the Bucket List", Lincoln and Clyde tried to binge watch it, but it was too long, so they had to fast forward it. ARGGH!'s first major role was in "ARGGH! You for Real?", when the crew visited Royal Woods to find the Ghost of Groundskeeper Jim in Royal Woods after the group had succeeded in capturing the Ghost of Armando the Hairdresser in Erie, Pennsylvania. Lincoln and Clyde discover that the ghosts were just special effects and tricks. This has a big impact on Clyde, who disbelieves in everything. Lincoln and Hunter Spector teamed up to get Clyde back, by using even more convincing effects that Clyde thought were real. Though the flying can part turned out to be real as evidence to the fact that the Ghost of Groundskeeper Jim burped in his ghost trap. In the next episode that Lincoln and Clyde watches, Hunter Spector is in Milwaukee looking for the Ghost of Captain Jack who is said to be seen swabbing the decks of a haunted tugboat. It also appeared on TV in "Pipe Dreams". In Other Media In The Loud House Instacomic "Lost Control", ARGGH! is mentioned again as the show Lincoln wants to watch, as well as the reason that sends him in search of the lost remote. In the good ending of the comic, Lincoln makes a deal with Lana, where he scratches her back in exchange for the remote control as they watch ARGGH! together. In the bad endings, the remote control is destroyed or ruined by a pet or Lisa, which presumably causes Lincoln to miss his show. ARGGH! members *Hunter Spector (leader) *Stage Manager *Black Haired Female Make Up Artist *Brown Haired Camera Man Trivia *ARGGH! is a parody of the real life organization TAPS (The Atlantic Paranormal Society). Its TV show is also a parody of the TAPS show called . *The show can be compared to , due to both forms of media involving a group hunting for ghosts. *The writing for the ARGGH! logo looks similar to the logo for the , as shown in the theme song. *In "ARGGH! You for Real?", it is revealed that ARGGH! has five seasons. es:ARGGH! ru:ААООУ! pt-br:ARGGH! tl:ARGGH!